Translucent Moonlight
by Grey Wolf of Xanthus
Summary: In Harry's 5th year an exchange student called Drake comes to Hogwarts. But the boy is more than he appears to be. Why is there Death Eaters after him? What is his conection with Malfoy? What does Voldemort want with him? (slash warning)
1. Default Chapter

Translucent Moonlight

By: Grey Wolf

Disclaimer: Drake Cerberus is mine. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.  This is a shameless peace of fan fiction and in no way and I gonna receive money for this, why would I? I'd be lucking if I get a review, one from Damien doesn't count. Anyway this is about an exchange wizard for South Africa, cause that's where I'm from  so deal. This might get Yaoi-ish I don't know yet. Um what else?  Can't think of… oh wait! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Okay then, enjoy =^-^=

Note: Okay I have a pic of Drake but you're gonna have to a: Email me or B: review me and ask for the pic. Then you have to grovel before the great and powerful Grey Wolf (that's me) and I will consider it. Not!!! Just ask for the pic okay? 

* * *

Drake and Teardrop

Harry's 15th birthday had come and gone without the Dursleys even noticing, not that they had ever noticed but still it would hurt them to care even a little, I mean Harry had almost died!! The summer holidays were finally over and Harry was once again back on platform 9 and ¾  waiting to board the train. He was heavily relieved to be returning to Hogwarts especially since you-know-who had been resurrected. In fact Harry had been jumpy all summer and longed, more than ever to return to the safety that Dumbledore provided.     

"Hey Harry who do you think is our new Defense against the Dark arts teacher?" Ron asks as he board the train. He was holding out  Pigwidgeon's cage which Hermione took and placed next to Hedwig's. The snow white owl didn't look too happy about this but only tucked her head under her wing and went to sleep. 

"As long as it isn't Snape I wouldn't mind who it was." Hermione answered after a moment's though. It was silent in the compartment as they all sat there thinking.

"Maybe they'll let professor Lupin come teach us again." Harry said hopefully. Sirius, Harry's godfather was hiding with Remus, or rather Moony at the moment and Harry had revised many letters from both of them.

"We can only hope." Hermione.       

"Hey Harry what is he wearing?" Ron asks pointing at a person heading to the train. 

Harry and  Hermione both come to the window to see what Ron is on about. There on the platform racing to the train is a 15 year old boy with brown hair that looked like he just got up, with a length that would surely make Mrs. Weasley frown. He's hair wasn't the only thing that made him stand out. He was wearing ¾ creamy-brown cargo pants and a tight black T-shirt that read 'I'm only wearing black till they make something darker'.  He also wore a bead-choker (a/n: don't ask these are really popular here) and several bead-armbands. He was wearing a drymac (a/n: a raincoat type jacket thing) which was zipped down so the words on his chest were visible and which sleeves where pulled up but not much else. There was also a bulge that showed that he was caring something in the jacket. The boy's strange clothes (a/n: we're talking about England remember??) was not the only thing that set him apart from everyone on the platform but the fact that he was tanned. 

Now the boy was no bronze beach god, but he didn't have that sickly pale skin that the English had. He was sun-kissed but not overly so. He was quite aware that there was eyes on him for he looked up and smiled at the three giving them a wave and coming up to their window.

"Howz it? Can I sit with you?" He asks cheerfully. They could tell by his accent that he was not European and not American, though he had a pleasing voice.

"Sure." Harry answers before thinking and the boy smiles happily.

"Thanx, I was worried that I wouldn't make friends, but guess I was wrong."  And with that he left for the nearest entrance.

"He seems nice, a little strange, but nice." Hermione

"He must be the new exchange student dad told me about, something with showing support for Dumbledore or something." Rod added as they sit back to wait for the wild-haired, emerald green eyed kid. 

* * *

The wild haired kid or Drake Cerberus for that was his name, happily made his way to the door, pushing his trolley as he went. He was glad that he had met three nice people to sit with. He was absolutely bursting with joy and he wasn't even aware that he had talked to the famous Harry Potter.

Drake was so preoccupied that he didn't see the other boy until their trolleys collided and the both fell backwards. Drake shook his head and jumped to his feet helping the other boy up. The boy had a small build and sleek blond hair. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. You're not hurt are you? I don't want to cause an international incident. My dad told me to be careful, I'm so sorry." Drake said worried.  "I'm fine. International you said? You're that exchange student aren't you?" Draco Malfoy asks as he regards the other boy, he didn't really have to ask because you could see the boy wasn't British.  "Yes I am. My name's Drake Cerberus" Drake said as he stuck out his hand  "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Malfoy said shaking Drake's hand. He regarded Drake for a moment and then saw the bundle in Drake's jacket move. Drake noticed too and pulled out a wolf pup and held it up

"Are you alright? I forgot about you. Well you don't look hurt." He says and holds the pup  in his arm, stroking it's head lovingly. When he's eyes fix on Malfoy again he saw that the boy's mouth was hanging open. "Is that a real wolf?" Malfoy asks after a moment. "Yes, her name is Teardrop. My sister named her, she's only a baby. I got her for my birthday, she thinks I'm her mommy." Drake answers as Teardrop opens her eyes and look at Draco with her orangey-brown eyes. She was a beautiful little wolf, with grey, white, black and brown fur. (A/n: don't say it's imposable, I have a poster of a wolf like this)  

She regards Malfoy for a moment then yawns, showing her little fangs and settles down to sleep again. "I thinks she like's you." Drake says smiling as he tucks her back into his jacket. Malfoy regards him again and decides he like what he seen. "Why don't you sit with me and my friends on the train?" He asks but Drake shakes his head. "I'm sorry Draco but I'm already sitting with someone, I'll see you later?" Drake asks hopefully. "Yes, see you later." Draco says and with that Drake boards the train to join Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Oi, who was that then?" Crabbe asks as he and Goyle shows up on the scene. To his surprise Malfoy's face contorts in anger.

"None of your damn business. Come on" Malfoy says loudly and they board the train too, Malfoy's head full of thoughts of Drake. 

* * *

Drake sticks his head into Harry's compartment and smiles at them "Still okay if I sit with you guys?" He asks nervously. When they agree he drags his trunk in and they help him put it out of the way. He sits down and takes Teardrop out of his jacket and hold out a cage containing a grayish owl to Ron "Can you put Moonface next to your owls please?" he asks and sits down with Teardrop on his lap. 

"Well now, I think I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? I'm Drake Cerberus, this is Teardrop and that's Moonface." He says "We're all South African so forgive us if we act weird." He adds and then yelps as Teardrop bites his finger "Sorry, she's hungry" he says as he pulls out a bottle of milk and starts feeding her. 

"I'm Hermione Granger, that's Ron Weasley and that's Harry Potter." When Hermione said Harry's name Drake pulled the bottle away from Teardrop's mouth and pointed it at Harry. "You're THE Harry Potter?! What an… what's the word?... honor…I…" And then he pauses for a moment. "I'm sorry, I know what it must be like, being mugged by every wizard for you're autograph or to shake your hand or being stared at, I'm sorry for overreacting. Dad told me not to, 'Just leave the poor boy in peace he didn't ask to be famous' he said." Drake said and gave Teardrop, who had nibbled at him again, back her bottle.

Harry thought that Drake's father was a very smart person but Hermione was the one who voiced this opinion and this made Drake laugh, "I hope so, I hate to think an idiot was the South African head of the ministry of magic. See that's why I'm here. My father is a big Dumbledore supporter and he said it was ludicrous that your ministry didn't believe you about Voldemort, I mean a person died! Anyway he sent me here to show that he trusted Dumbledore. I hear  America and Russia are sending students too but I haven't met them. I met a girl from Australia but she's only a second year."

They continued talking about all kinds of stuff . Rod was very disappointed when he heard that lions don't walk around in the streets and that they actually had normal towns and cities. Drake found all their misconceptions funny and they quickly became quite fond of him.

Halfway thru the train ride, which turned out to be Drake's first, Ron's older twin brothers; Fred and George (a/n: I hoped I worked it out right that, they had still one year to go). When they saw they both came up to him and shook his hands.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant!" George exclaims. "Yes we couldn't have done it better." Fred adds. Harry, Ron and Hermione all looks shocked at Drake. "What on Earth did you do?" Ron asks. "He ramped Malfoy with his trolley and sent him falling on his ass." Fred answered. Drake turns a little red and muttered that it was an accident but the wins kept praising him.

"He said it was an accident, have your  poverty made you deaf?" Malfoy asks behind them "I see you have met our famous Harry Potter, I hope they didn't have a too big an influence on you, you have so much… potential." Malfoy continues, his cold gray eyes fixed on Drake with a strange sort of hunger. 

"Sod off Malfoy or have you forgotten the last time you where on this train?" George says and glares at Malfoy dangerously, his wand in his hand. At these words Draco seems to scare and he looks back at Drake "We'll talk later Drake." He says a is about to leave when Teardrop lifts herself from Drake's lap and with a mighty leap, jumps into Malfoy's arms and reaches up with her head to lick his face. Drake smiles and stands up and retrieves his wolf pup. "I told you she likes you."  He takes Teardrop from Malfoy. Malfoy glares at everyone in the compartment and then leaves.

"That wolf of yours is barking." Rod says as Drake sits down again

"Wolves can't bark." Drake answers confused.

"He means Teardrop is mad if she likes Malfoy. He's a real git." Harry explains

"But he was so nice." Drake says and the all fall over in anime style

"Trust me, Draco Malfoy is everything but nice, you'll soon find out for yourself." Fred says and offers him a toffee but luckily Harry, Ron and Hermione all yell don't and Drake is saved from the twins toffees.

And as the Hogwarts express runs through the countryside they sit talking and merrily eating sweets, all worries of Voldemort forgotten and all looking forward to the school year ahead. If only they knew.

To be continued…    


	2. Secrets Revealed

Translucent Moonlight

By: Grey Wolf

Disclaimer: Drake Cerberus is mine. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.  This is a shameless peace of fan fiction and in no way and I gonna receive money for this, why would I? I'd be lucking if I get a review, one from Damien doesn't count. Anyway this is about an exchange wizard for South Africa, cause that's where I'm from  so deal. This might get Yaoi-ish I don't know yet. Um what else?  Can't think of… oh wait! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Okay then, enjoy =^-^=

Note: I had trouble writing Hagrid's dialect to please don't sent me reviews saying I got it wrong because I know okay?

 Okay I have a pic of Drake but you're gonna have to a: Email me or B: review me and ask for the pic. Then you have to grovel before the great and powerful Grey Wolf (that's me) and I will consider it. Not!!! Just ask for the pic okay? 

* * *

Secrets Revealed 

The procedures at the Hogsmeade platform was a little different due to the exchange students. Hagrid had a double task now of getting both the new and exchange students over the lake. A task made difficult by one, Drake Cerberus.

"I'm not going on the boat!" Drake practically screamed. He had on his school robes, a black long robe and an emerald green cape that matched his eyes. He was holding Teardrop, who was growling at Hagrid because of her master's distress "I don't like boats okay? I have thing about drowning." He said slightly backing away from Hagrid. He didn't look scared of the half giant but he did look scared of the boats.  

Professor McGonagall, who was on the platform to greet the exchange students, came to see what the argument was about. "What's the problem here Hagrid?" She asked glaring at Teardrop. "He won't get on the boat. Says he's afraid of drowning he did and when I told him about the squid he's dog started growling at me." Hagrid explained. "Teardrop is not a dog, she's a wolf." Drake answered sharply. Professor McGonagall regarded Drake and then said: "Follow me Mister Cerberus." And she led him to the carriages.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had already left, thinking that Drake would get quietly get in one of the little boats. In fact every one except Malfoy had gone. He had stayed as long as he could when he saw Drake arguing with Hagrid. Professor McGonagall came up to Malfoy. "Mister Malfoy, take Drake here up to the castle with you and wait with him in the Entrance Hall until the other exchange students get there."

Draco agreed. He opened the door to the last carriage and lets Drake get in before him. After closing the door he sat down next to Drake. Teardrop jumped onto his lap and he gently stroked her head. He smiles down at her and notices that she has a small teardrop shape on her forehead. –So that's why your name is teardrop- he thought as he scratched behind the wolf pup's ear. He looked over to see him smiling at him. "Seems that she really, really likes you. Normally she won't even look at someone else. She even bit my sister. No a soft nibble like when she's hungry but a really hard bite." Then Drake sighed and looked out the window "I was a little childish about the boat wasn't I?"

"NO! I mean no. Stupid tradition if you ask me."  Draco said at once "That's okay, you don't have to say that. It's just, I don't like boats. I fell out of one when I was small and I nearly drowned. My mom had to levitate me out of the water." They where quiet for a moment. Draco regarding Drake again and Drake staring out of the window. Then he snapped out of his memories. " So in which house are you? Harry said that they where in Gryffindor but somehow I don't think you're with them." 

"No, I'm in Slytherin. They must have warned you about me." Draco said feeling depressed but not knowing why "Slytherin hey? They did mention a few things; you being transformed into a ferret for one, but I like to for my own opinions about people. So far I rather like you, you've been very nice to me. If you're all bad like they say you are I'll find out later, won't I?" Drake babbled on in his normal cheerful voice. Draco felt like a weight had been lifted off of him, but he didn't know why. Was it possible that he had feelings for Drake? He pondered this the rest of the ride to the castle as Drake had taken to playing with Teardrop, but he came up with no sure answer.

* * *

The entrance hall was empty of students but not entirely deserted as Drake and Draco entered. Professor Dumbledore stood talking to a familiar shabby looking wizard with a big black dog. The wizard wad arguing with Dumbledore. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to teach here again, the students know about me. What if something happens?" Dumbledore only shook his head, his eyes twinkling "Now, now Professor Lupin I wouldn't have anyone else teach defense against the dark arts at a time like this. Plus I've gotten a lot of letters and even a few howlers asking for your return."

Before thy could here the rest  of the conversation a cold clammy hand close around each of their shoulders. "And why may I ask aren't you two in the dining hall?" Snape asked in his tired voice. He made them turn around and his eyes widened slightly when he saw Drake. "Malfoy go into the dining hall." He commanded. "but Professor McGo…" Draco began, not wanting leave Drake. "Now Malfoy!" Snape cut him off. Malfoy yelped and ran into the dining hall. 

Professor Dumbledore and Lupin come over to see what the trouble was, with the black dog short on their trail. "Well if it isn't young mister Cerberus. How's your mother boy?" Snape asked, almost sneering at Drake "Fine sir, she said that I must tell you that all is well and that I must ask that you send her a letter. She's worried about you." Drake answers, holding Teardrop a little tighter. "Good. I'll send her a letter. You better do the same, she has a weak heart." Snape said and left, not waiting for an answer. 

"What was that all about?" Lupin asked as he watched Snape walk off. "Snape is mister Cerberus here's uncle" Dumbledore answered

Lupin looked at Drake with a I pity you look but Drake was busy patting the dog's head. Drake looked the dog in the eye and then straightened "You're an animage (a/n: sorry if this is wrong but I forgot what they called it and I can't find it in the books again)." He turned to Lupin "And you're a werewolf" Lupin stared at him in shock and Sirius transforms back to human form. Dumbledore takes hold of his one arm "Could you come with us, Mister Cerberus?" He asked gentle and guided Drake to an empty room.

"How did you know?" Sirius asked, carefully studying Drake. He looked a lot better since his last visit to Hogwarts. " I don't know, I saw it." Drake said shrugging. Dumbledore didn't seemed worried about different things at that moment. He put a gentle hand on Drake's shoulder. "Did you have a save trip Drake? You weren't attacked again I hope." Drake shook his head to show that he wasn't. "Attack? By who?" Lupin asked looking a little pale. "By Death Eaters. That's one of the reasons my father sent me here. The Death Eater almost got me but I disapparated. Not that I knew what I was doing, it just happened." Drake explained

Sirius stood a moment looking down at Drake. "So now we have two people to protect from Voldemort. Harry and Drake here." At the mention of Voldemort's name Drake turned ghostly white. "What would he want with me?" That seemed to be the general question in the room.  It took only moments to realize that they'd have to wait and see. "You better get to the entrance hall before Professor McGonagall has to look for you." Lupin said after 10 minutes of silent thinking.

* * *

As soon as Drake closed the door he was grabbed and slammed into the wall by Snape. He look angry, scared and mildly worried all at once. "You better watch yourself, I don't want to send you home to your mother in a box and if you know what's good for you you'd stay away from Malfoy and Potter. Pray your in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." Snape said, his face close to Drake's. Drake decided then and there that he didn't like being close to his uncle, especially when he acted like a lunatic.

Luckily he is saved by McGonagall. She and the other students had just entered the hall and she comes up to where Snape and Drake where standing. "Thank you for looking after mister Cerberus Severus. Come on Drake, it's almost time for you to be sorted." She takes him by the hand and leads him off like a two year old. They follow the other students into a room but before Drake can enter the room Snape called out to him and he turned back.

"Remember what I told you! Don't you dare cause any trouble!" and then Drake was swept away by a crowed of first years.

To be continued… 


	3. The sorthing hat has gone slightly mad

Translucent Moonlight

By: Grey Wolf

Disclaimer: Drake Cerberus and Naska are mine. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.  This is a shameless peace of fan fiction and in no way and I gonna receive money for this, why would I? Anyway this is about an exchange wizard for South Africa, cause that's where I'm from  so deal. This might get Yaoi-ish I don't know yet. Um what else?  Can't think of… oh wait! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Okay then, enjoy =^-^=

Note**_: I made a little mistake on the last chapter. Snape is just suppose to say "stay away form Potter" not "stay away from Malfoy and Potter" my computer hung after I fixed it and I forgot to fix it again before posting it. _**

 Okay I have a pic of Drake but you're gonna have to a: Email me or B: review me and ask for the pic. Then you have to grovel before the great and powerful Grey Wolf (that's me) and I will consider it. Not!!! Just ask for the pic okay? 

Thanks to: Keara Jordan for the reviews. Also to Damien, for keeping me awake to write this and Ice Crystal who said I'm a great writer.

* * *

The sorting hat has gone slightly mad

The Great hall was a buzzing hive of excitement as the first years entered. As it turned out there where 7 exchange students. There was a special table set aside. As Drake took a seat next to a Russian girl, the first years got ready to be sorted into their houses. She was a seventh year, same as Fred and George. She was wearing maroon robes and had brown hair. She seemed disinterested in being there.

"What house are you hoping for?" She asked when she noticed Drake staring at her. Her English was very good and her voice was sweet. "I don't know, I have friends in Slytherin and Gryffindor so I won't mind either. What about you?" she smile secretly at him, a twinkle in her brown eyes. "Oh you're South African. I have a friend there. Me I'm hoping for Gryffindor. What's your name? I'm Naska." Her whole attitude had changed form cold to friendly in a few minutes "I'm Drake Cerberus." He said, feeling that he had just made a new friend. "Cerberus? Do you have a sister called Dawn?" Drake almost jumped "Yes! So you're her Russian friend, she's gonna be so jealous that I met you!"  

Their conversation continued until Dumbledore stood up from his chair. "Welcome back all and welcome all our new students and to the students from all over the world. It is time for the sorting to begin. The exchange students will be sorted after the feast. We hope that there will be at lest one in each house. Let the sorting ceremony begin."

Professor McGonagall brings in the hat and the three legged chair. The hat stretches itself  out a little and Drake stares skeptically at it. "What they gonna do with that?" But before Naska can answer the hat opens what could be called it's mouth and starts to sing on the melody of 'I'm a little teapot'.

_I'm a little sorting hat_

_Short and stout_

_Put me on and I'll call out_

_When it's all done take your new seat_

_That is where you ought to be_

_All will cheer and you'll be free._

"What hat has finally gone mad" George said pulling a face "Maybe  it ran out of songs" Lee Jordan voiced his opinion "Song block!" Fred exclaimed that set snickers down the Gryffindor table. Even Dumbledore gave a chuckle as the first years where sorted. The feast followed and then it was the exchange students turn.

First off was an Australian called Mary and she became a Hufflepuff. Next an American called Josh became a Ravenclaw, then Hans, a German became a Hufflepuff. An American girl called Kelly (=^-^=) became a Slytherin and a Italian called  Dante became a Ravenclaw. 

Naska looked nervous as she sat down, there was yet someone to be in Gryffindor and she had so hoped that she would be in it. The head sat on her head for a few minutes and then it called out with a mighty roar "Gryffindor!" and the Gryffindor table erupted with loud cheers as she when to sit down next to George.

Now only Drake was left and he sat down and placed the hat on his head. Immediately the hats voice spoke in his mind "Did you like my song?" it asked and Drake answered in his mind "It was cute." The hat was silent for a long time and Drake saw that everyone was staring at him intently. After 10 minutes the hat spoke again. "You are divided. Two friends you have in two houses. What to do. Um yes, I know." And then it called out "He is a difficult choice, with qualities of both great houses. Not that the others aren't great but I don't know where he should go so it will have to be Slytherin AND Gryffindor."

They all stared at the hat in shock and then someone called out, "The sorting hat has gone mad! Absolutely barking mad!" The voice belonged to Ron and he had just voiced the thought of the whole room. Drake, still wearing the hat turned around to look at the teachers, but they too looked shocked. Finally Dumbledore spoke

"This has never happened before."

To be continued…


	4. Two Houses

Translucent Moonlight

By: Grey Wolf

Disclaimer: Drake Cerberus and Naska are mine. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.  This is a shameless peace of fan fiction and in no way and I gonna receive money for this, why would I? Anyway this is about an exchange wizard for South Africa, cause that's where I'm from  so deal. This might get Yaoi-ish I don't know yet. Um what else?  Can't think of… oh wait! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Okay then, enjoy =^-^=

****

Note: Okay I have a pic of Drake but you're gonna have to a: Email me or B: review me and ask for the pic. Then you have to grovel before the great and powerful Grey Wolf (that's me) and I will consider it. Not!!! Just ask for the pic okay? 

Also I upped the rating and gave it a slash warring because I don't want to be yelled at again by angry people who say this is not a flame and then type in caps. Draco and Drake, my boys, might just take to each other in a way that might appear gay-ish.

Thanks to: Keara Jordan for the reviews. Also to Damien, the other reviewers and Ice Crystal.

* * *

Two Houses

"HE CAN'T BE IN TWO HOUSES!" Snape roared as he stood up and pointed at Drake. His eyes moved and rested on Harry for a moment, trying to blame him but not finding a connection (he thought Drake was friends with Malfoy that put his heart to rest, a little). Instead his eyes fell on the wolf pup and Drake held Teardrop, who had been sitting in his lap, protectively to his chest. Snape glared at Drake hard as if to read his thoughts but you didn't need to, it was obvious he was scared of what Snape might do.

"Now calm down, Severus…" Dumbledore said an placed a gentle hand on Snape shoulder and gentle forcing him to sit back down. Next to Snape Lupin looked at Drake thoughtfully, as if Drake was a living statue of gold and he was trying to figure out how Drake worked. Sirius head (still a dog) peered at Drake from under the teacher's table.

"You want me to be calm? My nephew is in two houses." At this the whole school gasped and Fred and George both fell out of their chairs, more on purpose than from shock. "The Horror" Fred said as he got up. "The humanity." George answered, but the room was still in too much shock. Snape shot them a dirty look and then joined in as the teachers all started whispering.

At this point Drake couldn't stand it anymore and turned away from the teachers and looked at the school. He saw Harry, Hermione and Ron whispering franticly to each other and then his eyes met Draco's gray ones. Draco cocked an eyebrow at him. Drake didn't like being started at by so many people and pulled the sorting hat over his eyes. Then thinking of something he 'talks' to the hat again.

-Can't you just choose one? Or put me in another house, Ravenclaw sounds nice. Please do something this is embarrassing- he thought at the hat. The hat was quiet and all Drake could heard was the soft muttering in the hall around him. He was so startled when the hat spoke to him again he jumped and almost dropped Teardrop. –Alright, I'll explain to them what must be done- the hat said and before Drake could yell no the hat spoke again. 

"I suggest you let the students get to bed now, young miss Ginny Weasley looks like she is about to fall asleep with her head in the soup. As for Drake, Slytherin would be a nice place to spend the night. I think he must stay in Gryffindor from then on, but he must be able to go to Slytherin when he pleases and also he must have a bed there. As for lessons, that is up to you."

The teachers where quiet for a moment and then Dumbledore stood up. "Yes, off to bed you all. Drake you go to Slytherin for tonight, we'll sort this out in the morning.  Mister Malfoy, please make sure tat Drake is comfortable." And with that all the students got up and started leaving, except Harry, Ron Hermione, Drake and Draco.  

"Come on Drake." Draco said but Drake look over to the other three. "Give me a minute okay?" Drake asked and handed Teardrop to Draco. "Fine, just hurry." Draco said glaring angrily at them. Drake walked up to them. "Guys this is so freaky, what am I suppose to do? Everything is all screwed." Drake said when they all stared at him in silence. "It's not your fault" Hermione said quickly "Yeah that hat is barking." Ron said "Don't worry, Dumbledore will sort this all out." Harry said. 

"Thanks guys. I hope he does it soon, I'm suffering from humiliation as it is. Anyway I better go, Draco looks impatience." Drake said sulkily and was about to turn when Harry grabs his shoulder "Hey if anything strange happens, find a painting of a fat lady in a pink dress, the password is 'Telekinetic mayhem' (a/n: I am not good with passwords, all mine are the same ********), that's where the Gryffindor tower is. Good luck, hopefully you'll get thru the night without getting jinxed."  

"Thanx, I guess." Drake hits his chest with his fist two times and then extends it as he backs away. "Goodnight guys, lekker slaap."  The looks they gave him told him they didn't understand "Um it meets sleep well, or something like that. 'Lekker' is a Afrikaans word for nice or good. Well I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned away from them with a wave and followed Draco out the hall. "I'm sorry it took a little long, I know you don't get along." Drake said taking Teardrop back, Draco just shrugged  "That's alright." He said sadly, hoping Drake wouldn't see his tears, but how could he? When  they where never shed. –Don't let Potter take him from me- Draco prayed as they walked to the Slytherin tower. –Please don't let Drake leave me.-

To be continued…


	5. Slytherin

Translucent Moonlight

By: Grey Wolf

Disclaimer: Drake Cerberus and Naska are mine. Kelly is um well Kelly. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.  This is a shameless peace of fan fiction and in no way and I gonna receive money for this, why would I? Anyway this is about an exchange wizard for South Africa, cause that's where I'm from  so deal. This might get Yaoi-ish I don't know yet. Um what else?  Can't think of… oh wait! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Okay then, enjoy =^-^=

****

Note: Okay I have a pic of Drake but you're gonna have to a: Email me or B: review me and ask for the pic. Then you have to grovel before the great and powerful Grey Wolf (that's me) and I will consider it. Not!!! Just ask for the pic okay? 

Also I upped the rating and gave it a slash warring because I don't want to be yelled at again by angry people who say this is not a flame and then type in caps. Draco and Drake, my boys, might just take to each other in a way that might appear gay-ish.

Thanks to: Keara Jordan, Kate Lynn, Claire, IC, Rosie Sinistra and Damien.

* * *

Slytherin

Drake and Draco stopped in front of the wall that lead to the Slytherin tower. "Now what's the password?" Draco asked himself. "Oh yeah, Death Eater." He was surprise to see Drake jump and look around nervously "What's wrong?" Draco asked as the door slipped open. "Nothing, nothing. Come on" Drake said but he seemed distant. Draco wondered what on earth could have made Drake act so, different.

They walk thru the door to find Kelly, the exchange student from America. "Hello, I'm Kelly. I was so worried after the sorting hat pulled that stunt. You're okay right?" Drake smiled at her. "Yes I'm fine, just a little shaken, you won't believe how stupid I felt up there. I feel so better now." This seemed to please Kelly. "As long as your fine now. I'm a forth year. How about you?" She said. "I'm a fifth  year, too bad we're not together. I could have been fun." 

Drake and Kelly went to sit on two of the nearby chairs, leaving Draco alone. Draco didn't like that.  It wasn't that he didn't like Kelly, she seemed nice enough but he didn't like it that Drake left him for a girl. He didn't have time to brood on this too long because Drake got up and took him by the arm "Come on, she won't bite." Then he asked Kelly "You don't bite right?" She merely giggled as Drake dragged Draco over to sit with them. "Kelly Draco. Draco Kelly. "Drake said. "Hi" They both said and shook hands.

They sat talking for awhile that is until Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy came over. "Hoi, looks like Draco has taken to mudbloods." Pansy said glaring at Kelly. "So what if I am, I could still jinx that fat head of your of your body." Kelly said glaring angrily at Pansy. "You're a mudblood?" Draco asked staring at the girl. "Yes and I would prefer not to be called that." Drake moved a little closer to her to protected. "That doesn't matter. It's not the family that matters, it's the witch." He said glaring angrily at Pansy.  

"I can see why they wanted to put you in Gryffindor, you're just as soft as they are, just as weak." Pansy replied carelessly examining her nails "I don't know what Draco finds so interesting in you. Probably a muggle lover too. Snape ought to have put you in Gryffindor." Teardrop growled at Pansy and she backed up, scared of the little wolf pup.  Drake handed Teardrop to Draco and got up, ready to give Pansy a piece of his mind. He was a pretty easygoing guy, that it until someone pushed him to far. Something Pansy just did.

"That's quite enough. I'd appreciate it if you would talk to our guests that why, especially since one of them is related to me." Snape said tiredly. He turned to Drake. "Have you sent a letter to your mother yet." Crabbe and Goyle snickered. Snape turned to them "Detention for you both. His mother happens to be my sister. Now to bed all of you. Drake come with me."

Snape leads Drake to his office. He hands him a quill and paper. "Go on, I'd hate it if your mother sent me a howler because she is worried about her 'little boy'." Drake picked up the quill and started writing. Snape looked over his shoulder and nodded when he finished. "good, I'll have your owl send it to her." Snape said as he rolled it up and handed it to Moonface who had just flown in thru the open door. Moonface looked at Drake and Drake nodded. The gray owl took off, leaving  Drake alone with his uncle. Drake sat looking at Snape, he didn't dare get up before Snape tells him, his back still hurt a little. 

"You better get to bed. Just remember what I told you, Stay away from Potter. Malfoy is save, he won't get you caught by a death eater." Drake glared at Snape. "Mom told me about you. I don't trust you." Snape didn't seem to worried about this. "I made a mistake. You just don't make a mistake and hang around with Potter." Drake got up. "I'll choose my own friends." Snape glared at him "You're just like your father. Just stay away from Potter. Its for your own good."

Drake glared at him on more time then go up and left. He had made up his mind; he didn't like Slytherin and no one, except Kelly and Draco, in it. He made his way to his room. Come tomorrow he was moving into Gryffindor, even if it meant leaving Draco. Something he didn't want to do, but he couldn't stay there one more day, he just couldn't.

To be continued…


	6. Cherish the night

Translucent Moonlight

By: Grey Wolf

Disclaimer: Drake Cerberus and Naska are mine. Kelly is um well Kelly. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.  Anyway this is about an exchange wizard for South Africa, cause that's where I'm from  so deal. Okay then, enjoy =^-^=

****

Note: Okay I have a pic of Drake but you're gonna have to a: Email me or B: review me and ask for the pic. 

Thanks to: Keara Jordan, Kate Lynn, Claire, IC, Rosie Sinistra and Damien.

* * *

Cherish the night 

Drake made his way to the room he shared with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. He reached out for the doorknob but stopped in mid-reach when he heard Goyle's voice thru the door. "I don't like Drake, he shouldn't be in Slytherin. What on earth makes you like him? " He heard Draco sigh "I just do, do I need a reason?" Apparently he did because Crabbe answered him "You fancy him, don't you?" at this point Drake had heard enough and saves Draco by entering the room.

The three looked up from where they had all been sitting on their trunks but Drake paid no attention to them. He just walked over to the bed where his belongings stood and pulled his PJ's out. He pulled the curtains close around him and puts them on. Draco watched the bed intently, he was still holding Teardrop and she seemed to get whiny which must mean that she wanted Drake.

Draco slowly walked across the room to Drake's bed, fully aware that his two 'friends' where looking at him. He reached out to the curtain but Drake emerge wearing a gray shirt that said: 'zzzz off I'm sleeping' and a pair of silk light blue boxers with chocobo (a/n:  check out a final fantasy page, I'm not explaining). "Thanx." He said as he took Teardrop from Draco and disappears back into his bed only to reappear a few seconds later. "Goodnight Draco" and them he was gone again.

"Strange."  Goyle whispered and Crabbe nodded in agreement. Draco gave them a discussed look and disappeared into his own bed. "You don't think I was right do you?" Crabbe asked but Goyle only pulled up his shoulders and they both got to bed thinking that whatever was up with Draco was his problem.

Draco stuck his head out the curtain 45 minutes later. He had tried to get to sleep but he couldn't. Drake had seemed upset when he had came in and he couldn't stop worrying about. He sneaked across the room and pulled the curtain to Drake's bed open. Drake laid there, lost in sleep. He had kicked all the bedding off of him and his shirt had been discarded to make a bed for Teardrop  at the foot end  of the bed; so he laid there now , on his stomach, almost naked to the night air.

Draco sat down next to Teardrop who was wide awake and tangling herself up in Drake's shirt. Draco picked her up and untangled her from the T-shirt. "hello girl." He whispered to her and gives her a kiss on her forehead. She looked at him with her brown eyes and then lifted her head and howled. Draco's eyes widen and he tries to quite her. Drake turns over on his back and Draco stiffens.    -What would Drake think if he wakes up?- Draco wondered but Drake just yawned and muttered: "Not tonight Teardrop I'm tired" in his sleep.

Draco sighed in relive and lifted Teardrop up to eye level. "Do you want him to be mad at me?" He whispered but apparently that was her idea because she gave another howl. This woke Drake up. He sat up and yawned. He sat up, eyes still closed and spoke tiredly "Okay girl, come here." He rubs his eyes and jumped when he saw Draco.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here." Draco said, glad that it was dark so Drake couldn't see him blush. "What are you doing here?" Drake asked, now wide awake. "Um I came to check on Teardrop." Draco lied. They sat there for a long time in silence until Drake picked up a bottle from the bedside table.  

"Do you want to feed her?" He asked Draco, holding out the bottle. "Sure" He took the bottle and started feeding her. "So are you alright? Slytherins can be pretty mean."  Draco looked up from Teardrop "Yeah, I was thinking that I might be better of in Gryffindor, I'm sorry I don't want to leave you and Kelly, but I can't stay here."  

Draco felt like he had been crushed but he understood that Drake didn't fit in. "Could you take care of Kelly? I don't think they like her much."  Draco's eyes meets Drake's "I would do anything for you." 

Soon after Draco returned to his bed and Drake held Teardrop to his chest. He smiled happily and lied back. "Did you hear that Teardrop? He would do anything for me?" and he went to sleep again happily.

To be continued…


	7. the thick plottens

Translucent Moonlight

By: Grey Wolf

Disclaimer: Drake Cerberus and Naska are mine. Kelly is um well Kelly. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.  Anyway this is about an exchange wizard for South Africa, cause that's where I'm from  so deal. Okay then, enjoy =^-^=

****

Note: Okay I have a pic of Drake but you're gonna have to a: Email me or B: review me and ask for the pic. 

Thanks to: Keara Jordan,  Damien, Ice Crystal and all my other reviewers

 Sorry for: getting I'm a little teapot stuck in Mandrco's head oh and the whole Cerberus thing, yet I knew about the Fluffy connection. And sorry for the very short chapter.

* * *

The thick plottens

It was a dark stone room lit only by light of the torches that lined the walls. A throne stood at the far end of the room. It was a black and gold throne that resembled a evil dragon head. A throne which held Voldemort.  He sat drumming his fingers impatiently on the armrest as he waited for someone to return with information for him.

A door opened somewhere in the darkness and Wormtail scurried forward. He fell to his hands and knees in front of Voldemort. "Well have you found the boy yet?" Voldemort asked and Wormtail starts to shake "We have Master, but…" Voldemort decided to interrupt there. "BUT WHAT?"   Wormtail cowered and continued "He is in Hogwarts."

This made Voldemort stand up and angrily hit his hand on the armrest "Damn Cerberus! He must have realized that I would want his son!" Voldemort started pacing and Wormtail stood up. "Why do you need this boy?"  Voldemort spun around and glared at Wormtail. "He is the key to unlocking the Wolfclaw and one of the living heirs to the Cerberus tamers."  Wormtail stared at Voldemort confused

"Why don't you just capture another member of his family? If it's a heir you need." Voldemort turned to Wormtail and slaps him to the floor "You fool! If I could take anyone I would, but it has to be that boy! He's fondness for wolves and the ability to see people for what they are proves it. He escaped from one of my loyal servants by apparating, something some great wizards won't even do and he's at Hogwarts. He must be the key to finding the Wolfclaw"

"What is the Wolfclaw master?" Wormtail asked which earned him another slam. "Non of your business. Now get out of my sight!"

And with that Wormtail scurried off and Voldemort sat back down, picking up a small glass orb. "Yes." He whispers to himself. "this Drake is the key to destroying Potter."

Far away Harry woke with a throbbing pain in his scar, he had seen all that had just taken place. He didn't know what it all meant but he knew that  he had to keep Drake away from Draco at any cost…

To be continued…


	8. What about what I what?

Translucent Moonlight

By: Grey Wolf

Disclaimer: Drake Cerberus and the exchange are mine. Kelly is um well Kelly. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.  Anyway this is about an exchange wizard for South Africa, cause that's where I'm from  so deal. Okay then, enjoy =^-^=

****

Note: Okay I have a pic of Drake but you're gonna have to a: Email me or B: review me and ask for the pic. 

Thanks to: Keara Jordan,  Damien, Ice Crystal and all my other reviewers

 Sorry for: getting I'm a little teapot stuck in Mandrco's head oh and the whole Cerberus thing, yet I knew about the Fluffy connection.

* * *

What about what I want?

The next morning the Great Hall was  hive of excitement, everyone was waiting to hear what Drake's fate would be. They all fell silent as he and Kelly entered and every single eye followed him to the exchange students' table. Then loud whispering broke out.

Drake sat down next to Naska and reached for the cornflakes (a/n: personally I don't eat breakfast but Drake just seem like a cornflake guy) "Morning, did you sleep well?" Naska asked and picked up a spoon to fiddle with. Drake gave her a secretive smile "Maybe" he said and Teardrop merely yawned. "What's Gryffindor like?" Kelly asked as she poured milk over the porridge. "Their great, the Weasley twins threw me a party, like I could eat more after last night's feast." She said and giggles erupted from around the table. "Why aren't you eating Naska?" Dante, the Italian, asked. Naska looked at him with sincerity in her big brown eyes "I don't do breakfast." She said and then she could keep her face straight and started laughing. "I'm kidding." She said and took the cornflakes from Drake.

All went pretty good until Snape decided that Drake looked too happy. He stood up from his place at the teachers' table and strolled over to Drake. "You remember what I told you? Stay away from Potter if you know what's good for you." He glared at Naska as if to say that Drake should stay away from her too and then stalked off. 

When Snape was gone Harry jumps up from his place and walks over to Drake. "Hi." He said "Hi" Drake answered. "Um, I don't want to sound pushy but stay away from Draco, he's father's a death eater." Harry whispered to Drake. Drake's eyes widen and he stares at Harry in horror. "I'll see you in class." 

As soon as Harry left Draco comes over. "Drake, I'm looking forward to see you in class. I checked my schedule and it turned out we have all but 2 classes together." This, even though it was nicer than the other two visits, pushed Drake over the edge. Drake jumps up and runs out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" Draco asked feeling hurt. "I don't think it was you." Naska answered but Kelly only bit her lip and went after Drake. Draco wanted to follow but Naska grabbed his arm. "Just give her a few minutes alone with him." She said. Draco picked up Teardrop, who had settled herself on the floor under Drake's chair and was now looking around for her master. He held her to the side of his face and look longingly at the door. 

Outside the great hall Drake stood against the wall, fighting back tears. He was so confused. He was not allowed near Harry or Draco but both wanted him to sit with him and he didn't have other friends yet. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Kelly before him. "Are you alright?" She asked looking up at him worried. "I don't think so. Everyone is so busy trying to protected me that nobody cares what I want." Drake answered with I small sigh "I'm so confused." He adds. 

"So what you gonna do?" Kelly asks. "I don't know. I wish everything would just sort itself out. I hate having to deal with things on my own." He ran his hands over his hair and rested them on his shoulders. "Hey, you're no alone." Kelly says and gives Drake her best smile. "Thanx, but I could sure use a hug." 

She wraps her arms around him and they hug each other. "Everything will work out, you'll see." She says. Draco, who couldn't wait any longer, walks out of the Great Hall only to see Drake and Kelly hugging. He stops dead in his tracks and a great sadness, like his heart being ripped apart fills him. As he watches them a tear runs down his smooth cheek. –No he's mine- the thinks before he wipes it away.

To be continued…


	9. Announcements

Translucent Moonlight

By: Grey Wolf

Disclaimer: Drake Cerberus and the exchange are mine. Kelly is um well Kelly. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.  Anyway this is about an exchange wizard for South Africa, cause that's where I'm from so deal. Okay then, enjoy =^-^=

****

Note: Okay I have a pic of Drake but you're gonna have to a: Email me or B: review me and ask for the pic. 

I really do love this story but I feel like I'm neglecting it because of my other story, Insomnia. I hope that is not the case because this one is so special to me. It's my baby and Drake is my boy! (Big brother SA joke, even though I hated it like nobody's business) I wish I could spend more time on this I really do but so damn I'm busy. So please forgive me if this is not updated as frequently as we'd all like it to be. There is a way of knowing when I update, I send a message thru Damien's ML (the address can be found on my bio page thingy), please join? He'd love you forever.

This chapter's beginning is sounding so gay to me and it's not really on purpose so please don't flame me for slash because you have been warned. There is nothing that makes me madder than being flamed for something that had a warning or someone that says "I don't read slash" but they where and they knew they where. 

Oh and I know I can't spell: I'm not English to begin with, in Afrikaans. If you don't believe me that's your problem. 

Okay Now I feel bad, sorry, I didn't mean to attack anybody, so very, very sorry.  

Thanks to: Keara Jordan, Damien, Ice Crystal and all my other reviewers

* * *

Announcements

Drake gave Kelly one lasts great big squeeze and then let her go. He turns to go back to the hall but sees Draco still standing there holding Teardrop. He walks over and takes Teardrop from him and then pulls him into a one armed side hug. "Draco I'm so sorry for running out, trust me it's not your fault and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings in anyway. It's just that everyone was taking to me all at once and telling me what to do and no one cared what I wanted and it was too much. All I needed was to get out of there and get a hug, which Kelly so graciously gave to me."

Drake let go of Draco and stood before him, his emerald eyes twinkling with sincerity. "Please forgive me for my rudeness." He asked and Draco couldn't help but smile at the other boy. "I'll forgive you, if you sit with me in at lest in 3 classes. Deal?" and with that Draco held out his hand for Drake to shake, which Drake took graciously and kissed "Deal."

"You're weird." Kelly remarked with a giggle. Drake only smiled at her mischievously and said "I know." He said and took hold of Draco's hand, who mind you was still in shock from the kiss, and lead him back to the Great Hall. The whole hall got quite as the three of them entered and all seemed to frown in confusion when they saw that Drake was practically dragging Draco into the hall.

All except Harry who looked absolutely horrified, Pansy who was sneering angrily and Snape who smile a self satisfactory smile because he  thought that he had finally convinced someone that Potter was bad news. That feeling was short lived when Drake let go of Draco's hand and sent him to the Slytherin table.

The, with a deep breath for courage, he walked up to where Harry, Ron and Hermione where sitting. "Hi guys" he greeted as he sat down next to Harry. Harry tried to say something but Drake held up his hand for silence. "Let me say something first. Thank you for the warning, I'll be careful but I won't abandon Draco. If he's father really is one than Draco might need saving, just like the rest of us." The three of them all looked down at their now empty plates, they hadn't thought of that. After what seemed like forever Harry looked up at Drake

"I am sorry; I shouldn't have told you what to do. It's just that I had a dream about you-know-who and he's after you. I was only trying to help." At this Drake seemed to pale and he replied quietly: "That's alright, but you should have told me the reason. Why is Volde-wart after me?" The joke seemed to lift their spirits a little and even Hermione smiled at it. "Something about a Wolfclaw, do you know what it is?" Ron asked and looked hopeful at Drake, but Drake only shook his head and frowned "No, but it must have something to do with my family history."

"He did say something about Cerberus tamers. What exactly is a Cerberus?" Harry asked but before Drake could answer Hermione chipped in. "Cerberus was the dog that guarded the gate to the underworld." She said and sat back with a smile of satisfactory on her face which soon disappeared when Drake spoke "That's not all there is to it, Cerberus was a three headed dog, each head more deadly than the last. It was said that to tame it would give the tamer immortality because he would be able to move in and out of the gate as he pleased. But that's only a legend there are no three headed dogs."

Harry, Hermione and Ron had become very pail as Drake spoke and they all glared at each other nervously. "You're wrong, there are three headed dogs; we met one in our first year." Ron said "Yes, its name was Fluffy, but I don't think it was the guardian of the gate to the underworld, it was too busy guarding the philosopher's stone." Hermione said and Drake looked like he was gonna faint. "Oh, that changes things…"

But before they could talk any more on this matter Dumbledore stood up from his seat at the teacher's table. "Well now good morning students I hope you all had a pleasant night's rest. I see that Mr. Cerberus is still with us so it seems he didn't die of embarrassment last night after we all when to bed. All the arrangements have been made concerning him so he doesn't have anything to worry about. Now to get to the matters that where neglected last night. First off no exchange students will earn or lose points for their houses; this does not mean that they will not be getting detentions if they misbehave. This is after all still a school. Also since there are seven of them they will form their own Quidditch team. This will not affect the Quidditch cup but will only help build bonds between them and maybe between ourselves too. Treat each other with respect; we are all civilised people after all.

After this the school anthem was sung (Fred and George spelled out every word) and all set off to their first class of the day. Most of them with hopes and dreams for the coming year, but two of them; Harry and Drake hoped to merely get through the year without being attacked by death eaters or worst, Voldemort himself.

To be continued…   


	10. Classes

**Translucent Moonlight**

**By: ****Grey****Wolf******

**Disclaimer:** I don't feel like writing one, go back and read them.

**Note:** I still have a pic of Drake if anyone wants one. I'm not happy with this chapter, but it's just a broad view of Drake's fist few days.

**Dedicated to: **Kelly, Damien, IC and Kate my other reviewer

Classes

The first week was hard on Drake, even though he had made friends he still seemed to end up all alone when it came to finding the next class. He was 5 minutes late for Transfiguration but professor McGonagall just glared at him over her glasses and said nothing. He took a seat next to Hermione and began to copy the notes he had missed. Which really was not a lot but still Hermione had already written five pages.

"Today we're gonna learn how to change objects into creatures. This is highly difficult if you don't pay attention. Now take the ruler before you and try to change it into a snake by using the words: Caritus Batiun Snakosis" (a/n: this is made up, I am not a witch okay so I was witch 1 in Macbeth, big deal)   

It took up the whole lesson for most of the class to get it down (Drake got it right after 10 minutes a whole 5 minutes before Hermione) and even then most of them looked more like worms than harmless little snakes. Drake sat there, bored to tears, changing his ruler back and forth while some of the students glared at him angrily but he didn't notice.

The next class was history, which somehow he seemed to miss entirely. He came running in, exhausted just as the class ended. He explained that a staircase had moved and that he had become completely lost. Hermione once again gave him her notes from class to copy, though more reluctantly this time (a/n: someone jealous). 

He made it to herbology in time but the whole class soon found out that plants didn't like him. The baby flytraps they where tending to bit his finger and then it actually jumped up and bit his nose and wouldn't let go. In the end they had to send him to the hospital wing to get treated for plant bites.

The next few days went better. Drake excelled in Charms and even in Devination, even though he was pretending to be asleep and mutter nonsense when they had to enter a 'dreamlike state'. Lavender seemed particularly taken with his faking, though she didn't know he was faking. All and all the whole class went rather well.

The next class was CMC. This was a fiasco. They where studying the Sphinx now, only they all (four of them) all came up to Drake to be stroked and they would talk amongst themselves about how good Drake was taking care of Teardrop and that he was a good mother and all sorts of nonsense. Hagrid tried in vain to calm them down and to get them to stop fuffing over Drake. In the end the rest of the students all sat down on the grass and listened to Drake talk to the Sphinxes.

When Friday finally came there was only two classed Drake had not yet attended; DADA and potions. One he longed to attend more than ever and one he feared more than anything because it would bring him face to face with his uncle… 


	11. Lost

Translucent Moonlight

By: Grey Wolf

Disclaimer: Drake Cerberus and the exchange are mine. Kelly is um well Kelly. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.  Anyway this is about an exchange wizard for South Africa, cause that's where I'm from so deal. Okay then, enjoy =^-^=

****

Note: Okay I have a pic of Drake but you're gonna have to a: Email me or B: review me and ask for the pic. 

Sorry this one took so long

* * *

**Lost**

That morning at breakfast Drake didn't show up, nor did he show up for the periods between breakfast and lunch and at lunch too his presents was sorely missed. No one knew the reason for his disappearance, except Peeves and the walls of Hogwarts…   

Drake had begun to believe that Hogwarts hated him. He had been late for every single class that whole week and now he was in a dark dusty corridor that seemed totally deserted, except for him of course. He was glad that he had brought Teardrop's bottle with him for the poor pup had been hungry throughout the day and he didn't know what he would have done if he couldn't feed her. 

Now however his stomach was telling him that it wouldn't stand for skipping another meal. He sat down against the wall with Teardrop in his lap. "Now what girl?" he asked her as he ran his thumb over her furry face. She just looked at him with her big brown eyes and yawned. 

It started a chain reaction for soon Drake was yawning uncontrollably. He positioned himself comfortably against the wall and soon he was fast asleep. He dreamt he was in a maze and that Draco was in the middle, waiting to be rescued but everyway he turned a Death Eater was waiting for him.

He was woke by the chill of one of the ghosts moving through his shoulder. He was just in time to see the last bit of white before the ghost had disappeared through the wall. Drake jumps up, hammering and at the wall in hopes that the ghost might come back and show him the way out of the corridor but the ghost either couldn't hear him through the thick wall or chose not to hear him.

After he had yelled his voice hoarse he sank down on his knees, resting his head against the wall in defeat. "I wish I never came here. I wish I had just staid home. Why me?" he muttered and he held Teardrop. The little wolf, only wanting to bring a little comfort to her master, licks his fingers. He smiles down at her. " It'll be okay, we just have to figure out how we got in here to begin with."

A noise somewhere along the corridor startles him and causes him to jump to his feet. It was a good thing to because a moment later a darkly clad figure appeared in front of him in the corridor. He could see nothing of it except the mouth, which was twisted into an evil smirk.

"Greetings, young mister Cerberus and how are you today?" the figure asked as it slowly walked towards Drake. Instinctively however Drake backed away, pulling his wand out of his sleeve as he went. "Who are you, what do you want?" Drake asked, causing the figure to chuckle. "Don't you remember me? You got away last time but this time you would be so lucky."

The figure removes it's hood. "You can't apparate or disapparate within these walls." Lucius Malfoy said as he came close enough to tower out above Drake. "Voldemort would be very pleased if I went back with you" 

At the mention of the word Voldemort, Drake pointed his wand at Lucius and shouted a spell he had never even heard before. It sent Lucius flying backwards, giving Drake time to turn and run. He ran blindly through the twisting corridors but which ever way he turned Lucius was right behind him.

Now Peeves had been watching Drake the whole time but even he knew that Drake was in terrible danger, so for once and only once he decided to help someone. It wasn't free help mind you, every thing has a price and the price in this case was every high, but Drake would be willing to pay it, he had now choice.

As Drake turned a hidden corner he rested against the wall for a moment to get his breath back. His breathed in great gulps of air and his whole body ached. He checked on Teardrop and was relieved that she was still okay, if only a little shaken. 

That is when Peeves made his move. "Mister Cerberus. I have a proposition for you. I help you if you do something for me." Peeves said as he appeared before Drake. He whispered into Drake' ear what he wanted and it made Drake's eyes go wide. Drake was about to tell Peeves where to go and what to do with himself when he got there but just then he heard Lucius shout behind him and he had no choice but to agree.

He jumped up and followed Peeves to a hidden door, he fell against it, to tired to run or even to stand anymore and it opened up, letting him fall into Lupin's classroom. A few of the girls screamed and Lupin rushed over and helped him up he looked at the place where the door was closing and was just in time to see Lucius stop and curse. Turning back to the class he asked if anyone would take the pup. After a few moments Harry came forward and took Teardrop out of Drake's arms. 

"Drake are you alright?" Lupin asked as he held both of Drake's shoulders to hold him upright. "I'm fine Drake said and then passed out from exhaustion. Lupin picked him up and carried him to the hospital wing, Harry following behind carrying Teardrop. 

The poor wolf was howling, trying to tell them what happened with little noises. Lupin turned to her and ran a hand gentle over her. "In a minute, lets get him to bed first." He said and Harry gaped at him "You can understand her?" he asked as he followed Lupin. "Why yes Harry, I am a werewolf and thus I have to trouble understanding wolves." 

They walked in silence and after Drake was left in the care of Madam Pomfrey, Lupin took Teardrop from Harry and went to have a nice little chat with the wolf pup. What he found out confirmed his worst fear; the Death Eaters could get into Hogwarts and were still after Drake. 

The fact that Lucius had gotten in meant that there was a traitor in Hogwarts, the trouble was he didn't know who, yet.  


	12. Sins of the Father

Translucent Moonlight

By: Grey Wolf

Disclaimer: Drake Cerberus and the exchange students are mine. Kelly is um well Kelly. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.  Anyway this is about an exchange wizard for South Africa, cause that's where I'm from so deal. Okay then, enjoy =^-^=

****

Note: If I have offended then I am sorry. Yes I am South African (a white one, believe it or not), I didn't mean to insult the English. I didn't mean you where pasty, just trying to get the point across that Drake has a nice tan… . SORRY!!!!

Okay that done; Poor, poor Drake has been exhausted and has been taken to the hospital wing to be cared for. Lupin has discovered that it was Draco's dad after Drake.  Now what will happen?   

**Important: Squall Leonhart (man if I put this on a ff8 story people would laugh at me) if you read this, thanks for reading all my stories and please, please leave an email address I want to thank you in person had get your personal opinion and I want to write you a Fan fiction.**

I'm in heaven at the moment, and no Damien it is not because of my bf. It is because I finally found a computer that plays music CDs. Incidental it is also the only computer in the house that hasn't have window xp (the smiley says it all-personal opinion) on it. 

* * *

**Sins of the father**

Draco had no idea what his dad had been up to, or in fact any of what had happened to Drake that whole day. He had had a ruff time as of late, his grades had been poor and his father would not stand for it any longer. Thus for once in his live Draco had been concentrating on his school work, which trust me is hard when you are in love.

Yes Draco had giving the feelings he had for Drake a name, and a properly dangerous one at that. Not that the name was wrongly giving; it was more suited than 'friendship' or 'kinship' but the facts where that he didn't know what Drake or in fact anyone else would say about this description of his feelings. He knew it wasn't Love; it wasn't a physical love but then again it was. Drake seemed to light up his cold dark world with a single smile and warm it with a gentle touch on the shoulder. As you could imagine, Draco was so confused he didn't know if he should kiss Drake or run in terror. He was scared of pushing the other boy away with acting but he was also scared of losing him by doing nothing.

And that is the state of perplexity he was in as he sat in his magimatics class. He didn't hear a word the professor was saying about the possibilities of fluctuations in certain magical equations (a/n: just writing about this makes me think about my old Math teacher and that causes me to get the creeps. I have math, I hate math. Poor Draco). He also didn't notice professor Lupin coming in with Teardrop in his arms; the little wolf had decided that she liked Lupin. In fact she liked him so much that she had nodded off, feeling completely save in the werewolf's arms.

Lupin talked to the professor in hushed tones and the students in the front rows leaned forward to try their luck at hearing what their favorite teacher was saying (a/n: yes even Slytherin likes Lupin in my story, hey it's my story deal with it). They all caught the names 'Draco Malfoy' and 'Drake Cerberus' fall from Lupin's lips and all turned slightly to give a backwards glare at Draco. Pansy went one further by turning around fully and staring at Draco, who was sitting behind her in the forth row, with an angry scroll on her face. She didn't like Drake one bit and she had made it very clean in their common room and she enjoyed him being late and getting lost but there was still one thing that scared her, one thing that terrified her: She saw Draco's reactions around Drake and she knew that in time she might lose all hopes of marrying Draco and getting her hands on the Malfoy millions (A/n: so I'm corny and cliché, I like my plot). She had to do something to get around Drake and she was starting to form a plan of her own for claiming Draco's heart, and money, for herself….

In the mean while Draco had become aware of all the eyes on him and had snapped out of his perplexities only just in time to see Lupin and Teardrop before Lupin raises his hand and beckons to him to come. He packs up his books and quills and follows Lupin out into the hallway. Once outside the class room Teardrop wakes up suddenly and up on seeing Draco she leaps into his arms and licks his face, making little sad noises as if to tell him about her master's fate. Of course Draco couldn't understand her, but Lupin could. He reaches out to her and runs his hand over her head with a soft shhh, to go with it. Teardrop quiets down and Lupin leads Draco to an empty class room. 

Once there Draco can't stand it any longer, his imagination creating fantastical and scary images about what could have happened to Drake. "What happened to Drake professor? Is he alright?" he asks, fighting to hide the concern and the fear in his voice but failing. Lupin looks at him a moment without speaking. He crosses his arms in front of his chest and leans against the teacher's desk which stood in front of the class. After considering his words carefully he opens his mouth.

"When last did you see your father Malfoy?" This caught Draco off guard and made his suspicious but he knew better then to mess with the werewolf, or to lie to him. "I last saw him on platform 9 & ¾. Why?" Draco asked with his icy mask on his face and his arrogance in his voice. "Did you know your father was here today?" Lupin asked, carefully watching Draco for the signs of lying. The look of shock and surprise on Draco's face told him that this was news to him. "What happened?" Draco asked sadly, guessing that this had something to do with Death Eaters and Drake.

"Drake was almost captured by your father; he is in the hospital wing now because he has exhausted himself trying to escape. We all know your father is a Death Eater, Draco; everyone knows it but can't prove it. Now tell me what your father and Voldemort wants with Drake. Why is he so important all of a sudden?" Lupin asked and watched Draco again for the slightest sign of anything. All he found was anger. 

"What makes you think I know anything? If I had any part in this I would have given Drake over to Voldemort a long time ago, I had plenty of chances! I am not my father, I don't serve Voldemort. I am not his puppet. Don't ever accuse me of hurting or wanting to hurt Drake. He's my friend, no he's more. I would never hurt him." Just then the bell went and Draco picked up his book bag. "If you'll excuse me, professor, I have potions. Snape will not be happy if I'm late." And with that he turned to the door and left, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Lupin sat there, telling himself that he had not handled that well at all. Sirius came out of the shadows where he had been hiding the whole time and changes into human form. Lupin frowns at this but says nothing about the dangers of doing this to his friend.

"You did the best you could. At lest we know he's loyalties lies with Drake and not Lucius. That could prove useful to know later on." Sirius soothed as best he could.

"I suppose, but I still feel uneasy about the boy, there is…. something. I can't place my finger on it but I know there is something." Lupin signed as he straightened up and left to teach his next class and wonder about Draco.

Draco had made it to the dungeon in time for his lesson. He sat down in his usual place in the class but he sat alone now. His so called friends were in no mood for him at the moment, not after what had happen in the magimatics, the students had become wary of anyone who got called out of class. It didn't take Snape long to notice that his nephew was not in class.

"Does anyone know where Cerberus is?" He asked in his tired voice and as an arrow shoots from a bow Hermione's hand shot up in the air. Snape ignored it, turning to Draco, who held Teardrop in his lap. "Where is he Malfoy?" At this Draco explained the incident, leaving out the part that involved his father. 

Soon Draco was on his way with Teardrop in his arms to check and stay with Drake, on Snape's command. He had been non to pleased that Drake had been left alone. Draco entered the hospital wing rather easily, there was a new in-training nurse that thought highly of Snape for some reason and let him in. 

Drake had recovered most of his strength and was awake, merely staring at the ceiling and thinking about his promise to Peeves. He didn't like it one bit but he knew it would be hard to get out of. What he promised could kill any friendship there was between him and Draco forever, but he had promised and Peeves did save his life so now he owed Peeves or rather Draco a big kiss. One he was not looking forward to. Atop of all that Peeves wanted a picture to do with as he pleased, which would not be anything good and would involved the whole school no doubt.

Drake was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Draco until he sat down next to him on the bed. Drake got such a fright that he fell of the other side. Draco leaned over the side to peer at Drake. "You okay?" he asked and expended a hand to held Drake up. "Yeah I am. I was just thinking." He said as he took Draco's hand and got up. He sat down on the bed again and Teardrop sat down in his lap.

There was an uneasy silence between them, broken only by Teardrops breathing. She looked from one to the other, waiting for one to speak. They both only sat there with their eyes down cast to their hands, each with his own burning secret that was eating him alive. It became unbearable and they both look up, their eyes meeting. Draco was the first to speak for Drake didn't have the courage.

"Drake I'm sorry. The Death Eater that was after you is my… my father." Draco looked down at his hands again and then glanced up at Drake. He only sat there for a moment too stunned to speak. Then his anger and hurt grew. For a moment he wanted to chase Draco out of the room but the hurt written in Draco's eyes stopped him. Draco looked miserable. "Harry told me your father was a Death Eater." Drake said sounding old and tired. 

"Are you mad at me? If I knew it was my father I'd have…" Draco started but Drake lifted his hand for silence. "Draco please, I don't blame you. Could you maybe leave now? I want to be alone."

Not a word passed Draco's lips as he got up and left. Teardrop gave a small sad howl but Drake ignored her and turned on his stomach, burying his face in the pillows. Telling Draco to go was one of the hardest things for him to do. He didn't want to be alone but he couldn't look at the son of his greatest fear…

To be continued…    


	13. Friend or Foe?

Translucent Moonlight

By: Grey Wolf

Disclaimer: Drake Cerberus and the exchange are mine. Kelly is um well Kelly. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.  Anyway this is about an exchange wizard for South Africa

****

Note: Okay I have a pic of Drake but you're gonna have to a: Email me or B: review me and ask for the pic. 

Is anyone still reading? Mmm? This might be the last thing I write. It's like Squall asked: why didn't anyone review it? That has become my whole point as of late, it no one reviews my stuff I take it they don't read it and I'm wasting my time be thinking that I'm good or even bothering to write. Writing is a way to rid myself of my anger but if no one reads it, it doesn't help me. Understand plz.  

* * *

**Friend or Foe?**

Things between Draco and Drake had gone sour. Drake in all truths liked Draco. They were friends but what Drake read in Draco's eyes scared him. He couldn't explain it but the look was against everything Drake had been told since he was small and even though he had convinced himself that gayness was not wrong; now that he stared it in the face he could feel a shaky fear build up in him and he couldn't look Draco in the eyes anymore.

"I'm a damn hypocrite" he muttered as he, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to potions. Weeks had past and he had not been near Draco since he chased him out of the hospital wing. Hermione heard him and as the other two entered the dungeon she took hold of his arm to stop him, they where early. "What's wrong Drake?" she asked and he turned his eyes to the ground. "nothing." He mumbled but he knew she didn't believe him so he continued "something…ahg I don't know." She noted the strange 'g' sound he made and asked him if he was home sick. At this he laughed and told her that it was not that. Their eyes met and Drake felt a pang of guilt as he thought of the first time he had see them all and how he had run into Draco. 

He was pulled into the classroom by Hermione and his eyes floated over the class before he sat down next to Ron. In front of the Snape had appeared and was giving them their assignments. He looked down and wondered if he could run away from Draco forever. It was a big school after all, he told himself but he knew that it was not possible. He closed his eyes and wished that he was home. When he opened his eyes he was still in Snape's class.  "Fok" (a/n: South African swearword) he said loudly and felt Snape's eyes on him.

"What was that mister Cerberus?" Snape asked, knowing full well what Drake had said. Drake looks around to find that the whole class was looking at him. He found Draco's eyes with his and Draco looked away. "Fok." He swore again and jumped out of his chair. Repeating the swear word a few more times he picked up his wand and pointed his wand at Draco and mumbled something. Red sparks flew out of the wand and Draco's hear caught fire.

Crabbe and Goyle jumped up from where they sat next to Draco and Snape dumped out a bucket of water over Draco's head. Pansy on the other hand had jumped up and was standing in front of Drake. She was yelling but he didn't hear her, he didn't hear anything. Pansy slapped him but he didn't react. His mind was to busy wondering what he had done and as Snape and Draco passed him he saw the hurt and anger in Draco's eyes and wondered if he could be forgiving. 

He felt arms close around him in a hug and realized he was crying. He pushed the person away and saw that it was Hermione, who had become a close friend and wanted to comfort him. His mind wouldn't rest and he looked at his hand and his wand again. He flung the wand from him and ran out of the room and out of Hogwarts. He didn't know where he going hut the old walls of the school was suffocating him.

He found his way to the lake and thought of drowning himself, but decided against it. He fell onto the soft grass and cried. He cried because he was a lair and a monster and that he had scared everyone and hurt Draco. He wondered what would happen to him and decided to wait for them to come and get him and he fell asleep under the stars, unsure, scared and alone.  


	14. Why

**Translucent Moonlight**

**By: Grey Wolf**

**Disclaimer**: Drake Cerberus and the exchange are mine. Kelly is um well Kelly. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anyway this is about an exchange wizard for South Africa

**Note:** Okay I have a pic of Drake but you're gonna have to a: Email me or B: review me and ask for the pic. 

Damn this one took me long to write, sorry for that but it couldn't be helped. Why part2 is the collective soul song I like very much

* * *

**Why**

The sun crept over the lake to the Hogwarts' grounds. The sweet night air gave way to that of the chilly mornings and somewhere a guilty conscience was outside in nature, fast asleep.

Drake woke the next morning where he had fallen asleep. His body was painful from the sleep he had on the cold hard ground and his robes where wrinkled. He looked up at the school and wondered who was gonna come to send him back to him to Azkaban. He was sure it would be his uncle with a smirk of delight. He hoped that it would not be Dumbledore; in his short time at Hogwarts he had come to like the old wizard.

Drake looked at his hands again and his body shook with tears as he sat there. He climbed to his feet and looked back at the castle with tears in his eyes. He was lost for a moment and his thoughts where with his baby, Teardrop. She was all alone in the castle and he decided that if for nothing else he would go back to get her.

He wanted to find Draco too, but he would not be able to face those eyes; the same ones he had looked at Draco with weeks ago. Oh and he was so unsure still but what did it matter now? He had set Draco's hair on fire; it was an open assault, in front of everyone. How could he explain that he didn't mean it? That he was unsure of his feelings, that he needed someone to help him understand and that someone was Draco.

Drake sighed and walked up the steps with a heavy heart. He dreaded entering the school but pulled all his courage and opened the door. Who he found there he didn't expect; Draco was sitting on the stairs with Teardrop on his lap. He was asleep. Drake was caught with Draco's beauty and snuck over.

Teardrop opened a lazy eye and then jumped off of Draco's lap, causing him to wake up. Draco's eyes found Drake and there was a soft look in his eyes. He stood up to face Drake. Drake was glad to see that Draco's hair was back to normal.

"I thought you might have left us." Draco said and before Drake could say anything Draco's soft lips where pressing against his own and somewhere there was a soft click and a chuckle but when Draco tried to pull away and look Drake just pulled him closer, making the kiss deeper.

When they finally pull apart they where both flushed. Drake ran a thumb over his lips and could not help but smile

"Why? Why did you forgive me?" he asked and Draco gave a soft laugh

"It was just hair plus how could I not, when you are the most beautiful angel I have ever seen?" 

Drake pulled Draco close to him and ran his finger though Draco's soft blond hair. H didn't know what everyone would say but he could face the world with Draco as his friend, as his everything.

To be continued…


End file.
